An Angel of diffrent wings
by Angel of the Black Darkness
Summary: What is with my life nothin ever goes the way I wont it to and Im allways in truble... Then I meet a guy and he is great but will are love go on or will some one leave or Die? Im going to redue chap 1. so don't read till then


Hello this is my first fict. so yeah... I've been wonting to get on here for so long and I came up with the idea while I was in math drawing the main character. So here goes. Have any? R&R  
  
Ps. I hate Kykio (see can't even spell her)  
  
Hell's Angels  
  
Chapter one The gold girl with the amazing horses  
  
The sun shines on the face of a 15-year-old girl sleeping on a bed on the floor. Her long blond hair is sprawled over her pillow; in the mass of gold are two cats like dog-ears twitching slightly. "Umbra gets up NOW!" Kagome yelled up. Both of the gold ears go flat against her head at the loud sound. Moaning Umbra rolled to the floor. A glance at the clock tells her it's 7:00am. She woke with a start then realized school had let out for the summer. Suddenly there came the smell of bacon. Umbra's eyes snap open and with a glint of happiness in the Bright blue always changing eyes she was off. She trough on her black tank top, her Jeans, sword and the bracelet that kept her true self hidden.  
  
Sitting at the table was her whole family. Inu Yasha was crutching as he ate Ramen and a side of bacon. Kagome was sitting and eating eggs, Kagome looks different then she did when see started. Her eyes turned cat like, her figure is more delicate, her ears slightly pointed, and she walked more like she was on air. The reason for this is because she turned half demon, she used the jewel to join Inu Yash as mate. On the other side of her father was her big sister Shannon, she was also blond but was more modern and not as strong as Umbra. Then there was Shippo who over the 19 years grew to be quite hansom. Sota Moved out about a year ago and Kagome's mother was now much older and helped as a shrine priestess.  
  
Umbra sighed as she sits down on the other side of the table from her father. She crouches just like he douse as she sits. Umbra all but attacked her food. She never wonted to be late for work. She owned a breeding farm or really several. But she loved working with horses and buying them. "What are you doing today?" Kagome said "Well it's summer and you know as well as I that we go up to the western lands for summer." "What's that got to do with any thing?" Shannon asked with her mouth full. "Well you guys also know that in the summer I keep the horses at the palace." "Uh huh." Shippo sighed "So the barn hands and me are going to herd them to the palace from there winter home in fathers forest." "So you're taking them to the palace stables?" "Yeah! Its going to be so much fun!" Umbra squealed happily "How long will it take?" Inu yasha asked "A week to a month, it really depends!" "You going to pack? You need help?" Kagome asked "No it's ok but can you pole out a months worth of ramen for 2 just in case?" "Sure Umbra." "You're the best mom!"  
  
By lunch Umbra was packed and ready to go, her backpack full to the brim with food, cloths, drinks and on forth. Her father was going to go to the era to help with all the other stuff. She wouldn't be seeing her room till summer was over, so she packed all her stuff. After they got 5 bags, 4 bean bag chairs, 8-stuffed toy, her books, and some other stuff. She was ready to say good-bye to the house for the summer. Umbra said good-bye to her family when her older sister confronted her. "I'm going Umbra!" Shannon said tying one of the two fang sword from their father to her belt. "Why are you coming with me? Mom put you up to this?" "No I just wont to, well learn what you do and talk with you." "Ok but you have to get your stuff and the bracelet made for you so my barn hands don't run away when they see you." "Have it right here." Shannon pulled out a bracelet with a silver moon on it I also pull out a bracelet but with a blue moon on it, as we pull it on we turn to our human self. (Shannon's time of weakness is at the full moon and mine is at the Blue moon (Its so great dad got so pissed)) With a nodded showing she's ready we jump into the bone eaters well the door way to the past and the release to all our worries. 


End file.
